Tú
by Mi Koushiro Yamato
Summary: Es tu vida y es tu momento, y no hay otra vida y quién sabe si habrá otro momento.
1. Chapter 1

_**Maze Runner**_ pertenece a _**James Dashner.**_

Reto _Espejo_ para Ame Winner .

 **Advertencia:** Esto contiene temas religiosos y temática slash ( _niñoxniño_ ), si no te gusta o no eres tolerante, desde ya puedes abandonar el fic.

 _Los temas aquí son tratados con la seriedad propia y sin el deseo de ofender a terceros._

 **Aclaraciones:** Esto es un AU (Universo Alterno).

 _._

 **Tú  
** – **.–.–**

 **0.-**

Una cabeza rubia se asomó por el filo de la pared y, al no ver a nadie, avanzó su paso no decidiendo bien si seguía su instinto o el aroma de comida recién horneada. Sobó su estómago con algo de hambre y al desviar la mirada fue que lo vio, no en su dirección y tampoco dentro del sitio, aquel chico estaba afuera en el jardín corriendo.

Torció los labios evitando un recuerdo que quería golpearlo y, tras echar un último vistazo a lo que pudiera ser su comida del día... abrió la ventana (esa que decía no abrir), y saltó por ella. Siempre le habían dicho que el camino más corto era la línea recta, él estaba muy de acuerdo. Así que fue andando pero a paso un poco lento, llevaba el tobillo lastimado.

—¡Oye Minho! ¡Acá! —agitó la mano alargando la sonrisa, el moreno estaba tan ensimismado que temió que si no le gritaba iba a arrollarlo—. ¡Minho!

.-.-.

Día anterior:

—¿Entonces dices que eres del sur? —el rubio parpadeó observándolo como si fuera algo extraño, que en realidad para él lo era. Sus ojos parecían como de rayitas chistosas y, jamás había escuchado hablar a alguien con tanta... ¿educación? Sonrió de buena gana sobándose la mejilla aún hinchada—. ¿Y qué hacen allá? ¿les entrenan para matar? —Desvió los ojos al sujeto sentado al lado suyo, éste igual descansaba la espalda contra la sucia pared del callejón y medio flexionando las piernas apoyaba las manos a las rodillas. Éste también aparentaba estar algo molido por los golpes, llevaba una ceja abierta.

—Claro —soltó el moreno jalando los labios en una media sonrisa, algo divertida, algo adolorida—, de mierda que es nuestra primera misión, ve sal y asesina al primer shank que venga a preguntarlo —rió.

—¿Shank?

Éste rodó los ojos sacándose sudor de la frente. —Olví-...

—Jajaja klunk, no pensé que fueras de esos.

Minho, lo miró no sabiéndose identificar si estaba sorprendido o no, pero igual no dijo nada, sólo terminó riendo.

No es como que fuera un secreto aquel vocabulario, pero era divertido cuando los demás no lo entendían y así, ellos lograban identificarse. La leyenda contaba que fueron dos chicos norte/sur quienes comenzaron con ese juego y desde entonces se quedó en ambos orfanatos. También se contaba que uno de ellos había desaparecido misteriosamente.

—Jamás he ido para aquel lado —Newt se rascó la rubia cabeza ahora intrigado en qué clase de personas podían encontrarse allá, hasta el momento todo lo que había necesitado lo tenía ahí.

—Shank, no te pierdes de nada —el otro rodó los ojos y por fin levantándose se palmeó los pantalones antes de crear un gesto con la cabeza en señal de despedida—. Y deja de dejar que te pateen ese trasero de tabla.

El rubio rió de buena gana y medio se torció para verse justamente su hermosa retaguardia, antes de palparla, regresar su atención al otro y levantarse. —¿Y perderme ser salvado? —meditó—. Oye, ¿quizás puedas enseñarme ese gancho? Yo también sé varios trucos, ¿sabes? Podemos hacer intercambio.

Un chico a lo lejos apareció, entre las luces no podía distinguirse bien, pero parecía alto y llamó a lo lejos a uno de ellos antes de comenzar a acercarse.

—Supuse que te encontraría aquí, armando lío —aparentaba ser un chico más serio y formal, quizás... demasiado formal para el gusto del rubio, quien igual correspondió el breve saludo sólo alzando una mano—, es tiempo de marcharnos.

—No sé qué puede enseñarme un fideo como tú —Minho rió un poco, bajo, antes de llevar las manos a la cadera y mirarlo como si decidiera algo. Después volvió a crear ese gesto con la cabeza, ahora en señal de despedida—. Te veré aquí la próxima semana —y volvió a jalar esa sonrisa creída antes de retirarse.

Medio no estaba seguro, Newt se rascó la cabeza y, juntando las manos en forma de cono, sólo logró agregar que le trajera comida, antes de dejar caer los brazos a los laterales y resoplar cansado.

Silencio.

Murmullos entre la oscuridad amenazaron con penetrar en su mente, negó y apretando los puños comenzó su regreso al orfanato.

.-.-.

Actual:

El moreno se fue de boca contra el piso cuando chocó contra él, y entre un nudo de brazos y piernas, se reincorporó adolorido y enojado.

—¡¿Qué mierda con-... —dudó—. ¿Newt?

Espalda contra el piso éste llevaba una mano sobre un lado de la quijada porque le dolía, y la otra la levantó en un saludo informal. —¿Me has extrañado tanto que has tenido que tirárteme encima? —rió.

El asiático rodó los ojos y levantándose se sacó el polvo de encima, el rubio le miró con curiosidad.

—¿Qué?

Éste se encogió de hombros. —Eres demasiado fino para tu rudo trato —se burló—, no pasa nada con algo de tierra —y tomó una poca en su palma levantándola y después dejándola caer entre sus dedos antes de palmearse la mano en el pantalón ahora casi café por la revolcada.

—¿Qué mierda haces aquí?

—A mí también me da gusto verte —sin quererse levantar porque la caída le había dejado un dolor en su "trasero de tabla", sólo se digno a encorvarse hacia adelante sobre las piernas medio flexionadas—, ¿me has traído comida? Por allá —apuntó de donde venía—, olía muy bien.

—Te dije que te vería la próxima semana.

—Ah... —desenfadado éste encogió los hombros sin mucho cuidado—. Ahora estoy aquí, aprovechemos.

Colocando los ojos en blanco el moreno llevó las manos sobre la cadera en gesto cansado, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

—¡Oye, ¿no vas a ser un buen anfitrión y alimentarme?! No creo que seas TAN cruel... —pero Minho seguía y él estaba ahí hambriento y la verdad...—. ¿Ahora me dirás que eres uno de esos niños cumplidos? —... La verdad es que había esperado toda la noche para ir ahí; una muy larga y difícil.

—Shank —algo exasperado, éste lo miró. En primer lugar no entendía cómo había entrado, y en segunda...—, tengo deberes y me estor-...

—¡Ayudaré!

En segunda, se sentía raro desde anoche y no sabía la razón. —No puedes, esto no es como...

—¿Qué? —en dos pasos ya estaba frente al otro, listo—, ¿no soy demasiado bueno como tú? —le enfrentó cara a cara, tenían técnicamente casi la misma altura, sólo que el rubio solía encorvarse un poco.

Pero sin dejarse intimidar, Minho sólo alzó una ceja. —Shank, si vienes no podrás retractarte.

—¿Me ves cara de cobarde?

Ambos sonrieron aceptando el trato.

.-.-.

Cuando Newt escuchó deberes, lo primero y único que le vino a la cabeza era lo mismo que a él le dejaban: limpieza. ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser limpiar algo? Es decir, por más sucio que estuviera podían tardar... ¡pero eso era todo! Y él no tenía prisa. Jamás pensó que...

Miró de refilón al moreno a su lado, éste realmente parecía concentrado mientras juntaba ambas manos al frente y recargaba la frente en ellas mientras oraba. Si el rubio pensó jamás hacer algo en la vida, eso era arrodillarse y rezar a algo en lo que no creía, siquiera estaba seguro del qué hacer.

Intentó hacer su parte y, postrado de rodillas, apretó los ojos sobre las manos intentando recordar—. ¿Hay alguien que me escuche del otro lado? —esperó—. ¿Hola?

...

¿Quizás saludar primero?

—Minho... —susurró bajo—, ¿cómo se supone que se hace esto? —no tuvo contestación—. ¿Minho?

El aludido abrió lento los ojos y lo observó, Newt tuvo la impresión de jamás haber visto a nadie tan tranquilo en toda su vida.

—¿Realmente jamás has hecho esto?

Tragó saliva y negó.

—¿Y de verdad quieres aprender?

Asintió un poco.

Éste se levantó de su lugar acercándose a su lado pegando cuerpo contra cuerpo y mostró sus manos unidas, uno no pensaría creerle en nada si ya lo conocían hablando, pero en aquellos momentos realmente parecía guardar respeto por lo que hacía.

—No importa lo que quieras decir, tampoco realmente requieres una clase de oración —tomó las manos ajenas y las unió antes de alejarse nuevamente y con la mirada señalar al frente a una pared vacía—, lo que importa es que seas sincero y desees estar haciendo lo que haces.

—¿No hay clave ni nada?

Minho negó medio divertido. —Sin trucos, sólo eres tú y él.

En teoría el rubio pegaría la frente a las manos imitándolo, o eso estuvo en su intención, hasta que volvió a verlo plantado en aquella concentración y algo sacudió su cuerpo, olvidándolo de todo lo demás.

.-.-.

—¿Por qué tengo que ponerme esto? —Newt se abanicó con la capucha, le daba caaaaloooor. Tras ¿meditar? por casi una hora apenas y caminaba recto con las rodillas adoloridas, y esa manta envolviéndolo como si fuera fantasma hacia peor su trayecto—, ¿vamos a ir a asustar gente?

—Shank, si te ven, te sacaran. Así que de mierda ahora te aguantas.

—¿Y con esa boquita oras? —se sonrió divertido y le miró cómplice—. No imagino una conversación tuya con el de allá arriba —apuntó literalmente el techo con un dedo—. ¿Tendrán sensor de censura?

Resoplando y rodando los ojos, éste se detuvo y lo miró, pero justo antes de poder hablar, apareció un hombre mayor, alto y con el cabello algo blanquecino.

—Minho —su voz era neutra, pero a Newt se le antojo falta de emociones—, ¿has decidido tu camino ya?

El rubio deslizó la mirada al moreno y de nuevo al otro hombre (que también parecía haber sido rubio en sus años mozos). Éste vestía una sotana negra con un gorrito muy chistoso en la punta de la cabeza.

—Padre Ethan —antes de que el menor pudiera siquiera saludar, otro hombre apareció interrumpiendo, aparentaba ser poco más joven, pero su rostro no daba a entender que fuera menos imponente—, ¿por qué no le da espacio al chico? Recordemos que la decisión es algo que nace, no que se presiona.

—Director Dean —el primero no pareció inmutarse con la gravedad del tono—, entiendo que es importante dar espacio a los chicos, pero tampoco podemos permitir que las dudas embarguen su alma. Minho ha mostrado cualidades sorprendentes, no podemos dejar que las sombras vengan a manchar su luz. ¿Quizás usted mejor que nadie pueda comprender a qué me refiero?

—Si su destino es quedarse con nosotros, lo hará a su debido tiempo —el hombre quien, en lugar de vestir con sotana llevaba ropa de civil, lanzó una mirada los menores para que se retiraran, y para cuando Newt acordó, estaba a medio pasillo de distancia siendo jalado.

—¿Qué fue eso? —estaba confundido—, ¿por qué hay sacerdotes aquí? ¿alguien se murió?

—Shank, ¿estás de broma? —Minho siguió caminando, parecía de mal humor y es que lo estaba, Ethan, ese hombre estirado, no le agradaba—, ¿en dónde crees que estás?

—Pues... —Newt alzó la vista observando bien, pero no veía nada diferente—, ¿en tu orfanato?

—Aquí acogen a gente sin familia y les inculcan para ser sacerdotes. Es un seminario.

—Jamás te había escuchado palabras tan letradas.

El moreno rodó los ojos y escupió a un lado antes de limpiarse la boca contra el hombro—. Mierda hombre, déjate de cosas.

—Entonces... —iba a seguirle el paso pero se detuvo repentinamente con algo que apenas daba clic en su cabeza y que no le gustó—... Espera, ¿seminario? —¿Qué significaba eso?—. ¿Estás estudiando para ser sacerdote?

Silencio.

—¿Minho?

.

.

 **1.-**

Newt esperaba encima de esa cama, estaba reclinado hacia adelante abrazando sus rodillas mientras recargaba entre ellas la barbilla y no dejaba de contemplar la pared enfrente. Se sentía raro, como si... lo que acababa de saber no fuera correcto, como si algo en toda esa oración estuviera equivocado.

—Has tenido suerte —Minho ingresó, llevaba una bolsa algo gorda en sus manos y la dejó sobre la cama. Éste se había marchado para sacar algo de comida a hurtadillas y ellos pudieran comer, si Newt seguía exponiéndose ninguno de los dos terminaría en buenos pasos puesto que estaba terminantemente prohibido que gente ajena ingresase al lugar, sobre todo a las habitaciones (incluso entre los propios habitantes). Por ahí se explicaba que aquella última regla se debía a que aquel lugar era lo más privado de uno, y que debía ser utilizado para la meditación absoluta.

Minho se sentó a la orilla moviendo la cabeza en un gesto—. ¿Qué pasa contigo? —y alzando una ceja se acercó peligrosamente a su rostro enfocándose cerca de la boca donde se veía algo morado, Newt sólo tensó la espalda, nervioso ante el contacto de los dedos ajenos.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Tienes suerte que estuviera ese día por ahí —y la voz del moreno sonó algo grave ya distante de bromas—. ¿Qué mierda pensabas? —lo soltó.

El otro se encogió de hombros pasándose la mano sobre la piel que aún le cosquillaba. —¿Morir? —sonrió quebrado como si bromeara—. Sólo quería que me regresaran el juguete que conseguí para Chuck, un shuck-face que recién llegó a la estadía.

—Un juguete no vale la vida —lo miró seriamente.

—Lo sé.

Hubo un silencio.

—¿Qué mierda te pas-...

—Quizás podrías venir a conocer acá, puede gustarte... —interrumpiendo, el rubio dudó paseando la vista hacia donde podría haber habido una ventana alguna vez—. No tenemos campos verdes pero... siempre puedes correr por donde se pueda —rió bajo—, y tampoco necesitas tomar decisiones obligadas.

—Shank, deja de decir tanta klunk —sacó una manzana y se la aventó a esa cabezota, pero al sacar la otra sólo se quedó mirándola. Newt guardó silencio unos segundos entendiendo aquel gesto, iba a decir algo, pero sólo abrió la boca y cerró como si lo pensara mejor, y entonces continuó:

—No es klunk —soltó seriamente jugando con la fruta entre sus dedos—, es un lugar pequeño pero... de verdad creo que deberías venir. ¿Hace falta un tú de mierda que nos joda la vida? Aquí parecen no apreciar tu arte.

Se hizo más silencio.

—Minho... —aquello era extraño y no se atrevía a verlo, y quería acercarse pero... _Sintió un miedo repentino._ De alguna manera sentía que se le estaba escapando algo importante y no entendía qué.

Se sentó al lado del otro y le empujó, hombro contra hombro.

—Admito que darías un misa bastante peculiar, seguro más de un par de feligreses se persignarían. ¡Lo pondrías de moda! —Y quiso reír, pero no lo logró; Minho tampoco ayudó.

Tragó con un dolor desconocido en el pecho y pasó una mano sobre su nuca sintiéndose ridículo. ¿Quizás todo eran ideas suyas? ¿Cómo podía sentirse uno tan terriblemente bien en compañía de, técnicamente, un extraño? Porque eso eran, lo había conocido la noche anterior y apenas y sabía su nombre y un poco de su vida, sin contar que ambos eran varones y que...

—Y seguro será sangrientamente inspirativo —insistió, obligándose a mantener la voz.

 _Entonces por qué..._

—¿Min-... —le observó buscando su mirada. ¿De verdad... todo era sólo suyo?—. Minho... —tembló al tener su atención, y al igual que la distancia se acortaba, su respiración también.

... _¿por qué sentía que no era el único que se estaba asfixiando?_

—Minho, ¿estás ahí? —bajito una voz sonó tras la puerta y ésta se abrió dejando ingresar a un chico más o menos de su edad, también cabellera morena pero más flacucho, cerró observando con cuidado como si alguien lo siguiera y luego giró en busca del nombrado mientras estiraba los labios en una sonrisa mostrando los dientes, pero dicha se le cambió por una mueca de curiosidad—. ¿Tenemos visitas?

.

Continuará...

.

.

 **Comentarios:** Ha llegado la introducción. Eli, para la continuación seleccionar dos opciones:

a) Minho no se presenta en la cena ni en las oraciones.

b) Ethan, quien se preocupa por el camino descarriado que pueda suceder a Minho, ha decidido tomar cartas en el asunto y ha mandado llamar a alguien que puede cambiar la decisión del menor.

c) Newt es tomado infraganti en los aposentos a los cuales se está estrictamente prohibido tener visitantes. El rubio es echado y Minho es castigado.

d) Llega un hombre que ha escapado de un psiquiátrico llamando a gritos a Dean, trae una gabardina manchada con sangre y carga un enorme cuchillo en una mano.

e) Newt se da cuenta que le es muy fácil perder el control tratándose de Minho.

.

Ni hablar, gracias por su atención.

Me despido y cualquier cosa manden un mail o facilítense la vida y dejen un review.

Fin de la transmisión...


	2. Chapter 2

Sumary: Es tu vida y es tu momento, y no hay otra vida y quién sabe si habrá otro momento.

 _ **Maze Runner**_ pertenece a _**James Dashner.**_

Reto _Espejo_ para Ame Winner .

 **Advertencia:** Esto contiene temas religiosos y temática slash (niñoxniño), si no te gusta o no eres tolerante, desde ya puedes abandonar el fic.

 _Los temas aquí son tratados con la seriedad propia y sin el deseo de ofender a terceros._

 **Aclaraciones:** Esto es un AU (Universo Alterno).

Agradezco mucho a todos aquellos que han leído.

.

 **Tú  
** – **.–.–**

 **2.-**

Thomas lo veía de manera curiosa como si lo que observaran sus ojos fuese lo más extraño de un museo de cosas diferentes. ¿Y quizás así era? Un chico desaliñado y sucio, por su aspecto seguramente su personalidad tampoco cuadraba con los pertenecientes ahí.

—¿Entonces perteneces al otro orfanato?

Newt no estaba seguro de qué pensar con respecto al nuevo, aparentaba ser una agradable persona y aunque Minho se mostraba tranquilo de tenerlo ahí, él no, porque en primer lugar había interrumpido algo importante y no mostraba ningún gesto de arrepentimiento.

—Shank, deja de interrogarlo —el asiático se encontraba ahora apoyándose en una pared lejos de la cama mientras cruzaba los brazos, estaba algo serio y poco dirigía la mirada al rubio, estaba más centrado en lo otro—, mejor escupe qué has venido a decir. ¿No estabas en un viaje importante?

Éste dudó un poco, pero resolviendo que la situación lo ameritaba, caminó donde su amigo de la infancia y le tendió algo que llevaba en la mano.

—En realidad he venido por ti —mostró una sonrisa sincera—. ¿Recuerdas ese viaje que hemos planeado? Me han aprobado para iniciar estudios en Roma y me he tomado la libertad para sugerirte en las becas, sólo me han dado la respuesta he venido para darte la noticia en persona.

Sobre el rostro del rubio se desdibujaron las emociones.

—¿De qué klunk hablas shank? —Minho tomó la hoja y la leyó, mientras lo hacía una sombra se asentó sobre sus ojos y al alzarlos no pudo resistir la mirada del rubio quien parecía ansioso de que lo negara—. Thomas...

El nombrado miró breve al invitado y luego a su amigo. —Lo hemos planeado durante mucho tiempo, ¿recuerdas? Mantendremos una beca corriendo y después abriremos una escuela para ayudar a chicos como nosotros en pos del bien para la humanidad. Minho —éste relamió los labios no sabiendo cómo sentirse—, pensé... pensé que te alegrarías con la noticia. ¿Qué sucede?

Hubo un breve silencio.

Thomas, aún sin entender, puso una mano sobre el hombro ajeno y se acercó en complicidad de modo que fuera sólo para ellos dos. —¿Sucedió algo que quieras contarme?

El aludido se rascó la cabeza y resoplando cansado enfrentó al otro, aún no quería dar esa noticia aunque la decisión la había tomado tiempo atrás. Era sólo que primero quería resolver otras cosas.

—He aceptado una beca que me ofrecen en la universidad de la ciudad —quizás no era ni la más reconocida o la más grande, pero cuando fue le gustó lo que vio—, y también he decidido que no continuaré dentro de la orden.

Se creó otro silencio y, si Minho y Thomas hubieran tenido un oído demasiado fino, el corazón bombeando rápidamente de Newt les hubiera dejado sordos. Pero contrario a demostrarlo, éste sólo dejó escapar una minúscula sonrisa.

—Escucha shank, eso no cambia na-...

—No lo acepto.

—¿De qué hablas?

—No... —se alejó un paso mirándole como si no creyera quién estaba frente a él—. Minho, no sé qué ha pasado durante este tiempo que he estado ausente, pero teníamos metas claras. ¿Quizás te encuentras confundido? —y alzó las manos mostrando las palmas, como si pidiera tiempo—. No nos precipitemos, ¿de acuerdo? Quizás unos días de meditación puedan...

—Shank...

El moreno negó y medio volvió a sonreír. —Dejaré que asimiles la noticia, después... —y miró discreto hacia el rubio—... podremos hablar en privado —Volvió a colocar pero ahora ambas manos sobre los hombros del otro y apretó ligero dedicándole un gesto sincero de estar contento de volver a verle—. Me da gusto verte, no sabes lo mucho que tengo que contarte.

—Mientras no me digas que hiciste klunk el Vaticano en tu recorrido...

Thomas rió breve y, tras un gesto para despedirse del invitado, caminó a la puerta retirándose.

–.–

Entre pasos callados Thomas se dirigió por un largo pasillo que justo ahora se le antojaba más frío de lo que se había acostumbrado, torció a la izquierda y, tras ignorar a un hombre mayor que limpiaba los pisos, tocó en una enorme puerta de madera, esperó e ingresó tras el llamado.

—Thomas, hijo, toma asiento —Ethan creó un gesto para que el hombre de pie que parecía más una estatua que otra cosa, sirviera té al invitado—. ¿Qué puedes decirme?

—Padre Ethan —el moreno se inclinó un poco en respeto, después pareció meditar bien lo que diría—, entiendo ahora la urgencia y estoy de acuerdo. Lo lamento por Minho, pero estoy seguro que unos días de meditación le ayudaran a entrar en razón.

—Estamos de acuerdo, hijo —el mayor ordenó al otro hombre salir y levantándose se condujo cerca de Thomas, luego le apretó el hombro en gesto de acompañamiento—. Minho... siempre ha sido un chico descarriado, sin embargo es talentoso, tú has logrado grandes cosas con él y ese don que posee. Justo ahora son tiempos peligrosos y, con una mente como la suya tras tu ausencia, es claro que ha perdido dirección. Me duele aceptar que no los tendré temporalmente aquí, sin embargo todo es un por un bien mayor, un mejor mundo.

El moreno bajó la cabeza no muy seguro con sus pensamientos, había algo que le mantenía inquieto. Él, mejor que nadie conocía a Minho, la seguridad en sus palabras no le había gustado.

–.–

—Minho —Newt lo miró—, no necesitas quedarte, ven conmigo.

—Shank, esto no tiene qué ver contigo.

—Pues me gustaría que sea así —se acercó.

Incómodo Minho se rascó la nuca. —Esto es raro y ridículo —Y lo era, no entendía por qué se sentía así, ese chico le daba un presentimiento irreal; e incluso...

Sin entender bien, el moreno lo tomó por una mano mirándola como si fuera algo raro, pero la que había quedado libre, el rubio la llevó al cuello del otro y después alargó su brazo para cerrarlo en un abrazo. —¿Y se siente mal? —él habló bajito con la cara escondida al cuello ajeno y se permitió cerrar un poco más la distancia. Minho no contestó, pero tampoco le alejó.

.

 **–.–.–**

.

Orfanato del Norte rezaba un cartel grandote a punto de romperse sobre un arco oxidado de metal que se alzaba a una altura gigantesca bordeado de inmensos muros de rocas que al acercarse provocaban incluso vértigo. Una vez cruzando se podría apreciar un terreno más vacío que nada con una casa que parecía hecha a mano por los propios habitantes e intercalado a los alrededores otro par de ellas pero más sencillas.

Un par de chicos no mayores de dieciséis cruzaban desde el centro a un área donde parecían sembrar cosecha, otros iban y venían llevando materiales como madera o herramientas varias. Por ahí alguien más pequeño, acarreaba un bote con agua y otro le seguía con escoba.

—No han mencionado algún cambio —la mujer escuchaba atenta al joven de color; éste de unos diecisiete años llevaba unas ojeras bastante marcadas como si no hubiese dormido. Paige, quien lo escuchaba con cuidado asintió meditativa y le aconsejó que era tiempo de ir a dormir. Sin hacerse del rogar, Alby, como se llamaba el chico, asintió y se marchó.

En silencio quien eran el director del orfanato quedó observando la hoja que hubiera sido enviada, no decía mucho, incluso era breve y a la urgencia solicitaba su presencia.

–.–

Alby ingresando a lo que era su habitación, que realmente constaba de un cuarto largo y angosto con seis camas instaladas de un lado y otras seis de otro, fue a echarse a la primera dejándose caer en una plancha muda, peleó con sus pies para sacarse los tenis y manoteando se alcanzó una almohada que echó encima de su cara.

 _Estaba preocupado._

Respirando hondo se dio por fin el tiempo de asimilar lo que sucedía, desde la noticia todo era como un remolino donde nada se detenía.

Se dio la vuelta quedando barriga contra el mullido colchón y, cuando sus ojos capturaron la cama de al lado sola y aún ordenada como si nadie hubiera dormido en ella por días, se volvió a torcer para mirar a otro lado cerrando sus ojos.

—Klunk Newt, ¿qué estupidez pensabas?

.

 **–.–.–**

.

—Shank, es mejor que regreses —separándose Minho marcó una distancia que incluso al rubio se le antojo agresiva—. Iré a la ciudad el sábado, ¿qué te parece si nos vemos por allá?

—¿Por qué no hoy? Ven conmigo, pateemos un par de traseros.

—Te ayudaré a salir, se ponen de la klunk por la noche para evitar qu-... —Cuando Minho abrió la puerta un sujeto lo esperaba escoltado por dos hombres más, éstos le empujaron dentro con fuerza, Newt intentó ayudarle, pero terminó rodando fuera de la habitación.

—Conoces el reglamento Minho —el nombrado se reincorporó apresurándose a la puerta, pero sólo logró ver el gesto duro de Ethan mientras ésta se cerrada; intentó abrir pero terminó golpeando y maldiciendo para que abrieran—. Quedarás en meditación el tiempo necesario —el mayor miró a Newt con absoluto estoicismo, el rubio se había levantado y lo miraba desafiante—. En cuanto a ti...

Ambos hombres que lo escoltaban se miraron con cierto temor, era muy bien conocida la fama de aquel sacerdote; sólo se limitaron a esperar.

—Padre Ethan —Newt pudo ver que aquel mismo chico que antes conociera, aparecía—, por favor permítame hablar con él —éste puso una mano al hombro del rubio para que se calmara, pero fue rechazada inmediatamente. Thomas ignoró el gesto y sereno observó al mayor—. Yo me encargaré de la situación.

Entre pensativo, el hombre, a quien se le conocía por ser un duro exorcista, contempló en su mente las opciones antes de dar la orden a los hombres para que se retiraran y después él también hacerlo.

—Vamos... —Thomas comenzó a caminar pero cuando Newt no le siguió, giró a verlo—. Tú decides de qué manera lo haremos —le mostró lo que traía a la mano, el rubio dudó, observó la puerta a la que seguían golpeando y, accediendo, siguió a su lado.

—No sé qué pretendes, pero la mente de Minho por ahora es confusa —Thomas hablaba—, si tu intención es llevarlo, no lo permitiré.

—Esto es entre nosotros, no contigo.

—Lo es desde que lo involucraste, él es mi mejor amigo.

—Amigo o no, yo lo veo con suficiente edad para tomar decisiones.

Thomas se detuvo, habían caminado hacia el patio amplio, aquel donde solía correr todas las madrugas y por las tardes con el otro runner. A la derecha se perfilaba una modesta puerta de madera vieja y roída. El moreno no continuó pronto la conversación, simplemente aparentaba meditar profundamente algo mientras observaba a la lejanía. Entonces tras un aleteo de un buho, continuó.

—Minho se encuentra un poco confundido, desconozco la razón, pero te aseguro que las cosas tomaran su curso. Créeme, todo esto es por su bien y por un bien mayor y él lo sabe. ¿De verdad deseas cambiar esa vida que él tanto se ha esforzado sólo por un capricho tuyo?

Newt lo miraba. —No es tu problema.

—Ya te dije que sí —Dejando salir una exhalación cansada, el moreno se sobó el puente de la nariz como si lo que hiciera lo agobiara más que nada, sin embargo en su expresión no mostraba absoluto remordimiento—. No me estás dejando otra alternativa —alzando la mano lo empujó por el pecho haciéndolo cruzar aquel marco de madera, Newt poco se dio cuenta de cuando estuvo en el suelo hasta que se encontró ahí mientras el otro alzaba una mano en forma de rezo, entre sus dedos un rosario. La puerta se cerró con un tronido de eco y después se escuchó como el cerrojo se encadenaba.

—Es por su bien —se repitió Thomas ignorando los gritos al otro lado; se dio media vuelta y se encaminó de regreso a las habitaciones, tenía que hablar con su amigo y preparar el viaje al cual estaba seguro que Minho recapacitaría y lo tomaría.

–.–

Newt pateó la puerta multiplicadas veces hasta que cojeando se retrajo doblándose con dolor, hincándose para alcanzarse el tobillo y sobarse.

—Klunk...

Entre la oscuridad a su espalda, ahí donde la luz de las farolas terminaba y comenzaba la calle vacía, varias palabras perdidas llegaron a sus oídos. Se levantó encarando, y observando mejor se dio cuenta que no estaba solo, las siluetas de unas sombras lo esperaban.

.

–.–.–

.

—Me he encargado —Thomas se mostraba serio, Ethan en cambio, complacido.

—Ha sido lo mejor —le colocó una mano al hombro y apretó suavemente mostrando compañerismo y a la vez orgullo—, jamás lo dudes. Recuerda que el mal reina afuera y nos hará dudar, por esa razón debemos ser fuertes y no perder nuestra dirección.

El moreno no dijo nada, sólo veía hacia adelante al piso lejano.

—Me estoy encargando personalmente de su salida, pronto podrán tomar el primer vuelo a Roma —soltándole y dándole la espalda, el mayor cruzó las manos tras su espalda—. Cuento contigo para lo demás, estoy colocando toda mi confianza en ti.

Dejando la habitación, Thomas se encaminó por el largo pasillo que increíblemente estaba silencioso. Eso no era buena señal. Apresurándose solicitó a los guardias que custodiaban la puerta que abrieran, sin embargo al ingresar no había nadie excepto una cama acarreada a media habitación y un hueco a la pared. Dudó, según él año atrás ambos habían prometido sellar esas salidas y respetar las reglas.

Apretando los dientes Thomas se dio media vuelta y continuó rápido, sabía a dónde se dirigía y tenía ventaja.  
.

 **–.–.–**

.

Newt corría rápido mientras a intervalos echaba rápidas miradas sobre su hombro. No podía verlos pero los escuchaba acercándose cada vez más.

—No... —susurró al tiempo que trastabillaba con una roca y casi caía, pero apretando los dientes recompuso el paso y siguió lo más rápido que podía. Necesitaba regresar y estar con Minho, sólo él podía alejarlos, sólo él..—. Minho...

Dobló a la derecha y siguió. No tenía más opciones, probablemente a ese paso no llegaría al amanecer.

.

 **–.–.–**

.

El golpe lo recibió ciego y entre lo mismo un puñado de estrellas le deslumbró mientras un ardor le recorría la mandíbula. Sin embargo Thomas sólo se sobó y enderezó. —Minho, no soy tu enemigo.

Entre la oscuridad el otro se acercó, parecía dudoso.

—¿Thomas?

—No shank, soy Dios —pudo verse una leve sonrisa por parte de ambos, eso pareció aliviar un poco el momento—. ¿Crees que podamos hablar?

—¿Estás de mierda, verdad? —Minho escupió a un lado tallándose la comisura del labio y la mejilla derecha, un par de golpes se había conseguido para llegar ahí—. Primero salgamos de aquí y después te escucharé.

Recorrer aquel pasillo abandonado no había difícil, desde que lo encontrara se lo aprendió de memoria, sin embargo al salir a la desembocadura donde guardaban las viñas de vino, fue que se topó con un par de veladores y las puertas cerradas. Había conseguido tras el pasar de casi una hora una barra pesada de madera y con ella casi lograba abrir el candado viejo de la puerta que fue cuando escuchó que abrían del otro lado. Inteligentemente esperó y, al recién llegado dar el primer paso dentro, lo recibió con su mejor saludo.

—Bien, si eso es lo que quieres tengo un plan.

Despacio Thomas le guió por otro pasillo con la propuesta en mano, que hasta cuando llegaron y él cerró tras de sí, explicó—. Aquí te encuentras a salvo, nadie dudaría de mi palabra —estiró los labios mostrando los dientes en una sonrisa, aquel gesto intentaba dar una confianza que pareció ser recibida. Le ofreció sentarse y un después le sirvió un vaso de agua al que pareció verter algo más, por final le pasó algo de ropa porque el otro estaba lleno de tierra y telarañas.

—¿Vas a decirme qué sucede? Minho —relamió los labios—, ¿planeabas marcharte con ese chico? —No quería creer eso pero la mudez del otro dejaba mucho qué desear. En silencio siguió aguardando por una respuesta, éste le daba la espalda mientras se cambiaba la camisa, pudo observarle varias cicatrices que no recordaba.

—Soy tu amigo, lo sabes, puedes confiar en mí.

—Shank, él no tiene que ver con esto —aunque ahora quizás sí; iba a pedirle un par de días de asilo mientras se buscaba un lugar. Terminó de guardarse unas monedas al bolsillo y caminó a la puerta pero Thomas le retuvo por la mano.

—¿Y con esas cicatrices?

—Thomas, regresa al Vaticano shank, las cosas aquí no son el mejor lugar —si antes Ethan aparentaba ser un fanático devoto, no iba mejor. Se detuvo un segundo y le puso una mano al hombro con sincero gesto agradecido—. Eres mi familia Thomas, si cambias de opinión, sabrás como... —las palabras se le atoraron brevemente, dudó e intentó nuevamente pero el cerebro lo tenía torpe.

—Minho, no estás viendo las cosas como son... —Thomas sin inmutarse lo veía—, pero es indispensable que entiendas la realidad —pero Minho sólo escuchaba un sonido distorsionado con frases inconexas. Intentó esforzarse por mantenerse en pie hasta que cayó—... Es por tu bien amigo mío, sólo te protejo.

Caminando a la puerta la abrió y dos hombres ingresaron, él les dio una breve indicación antes de acercarse al exorcista.

—Me temo que el día de mañana no podrán salir, sin embargo todo está listo para el siguiente.

—Agradezco su entusiasmo padre Ethan, por ahora me encargaré —veía preocupado a su amigo—. Es esencial aislarlo para que su mente se aclare. Después de eso estoy seguro que las cosas volverán a ser como antes.

—Confío en ti.

—No lo defraudaré, a ninguno.

.

Continuará...

.

.

 **Comentarios:** Ahora no dejaré opciones y puesto que la siguiente parte es la última, tienes que mencionar dos cosas que quieres que pasen sin involucrar el final.

Ni hablar, gracias por su atención.

Me despido y cualquier cosa manden un mail o facilítense la vida y dejen un review.

Fin de la transmisión...


	3. Chapter 3

Sumary: Es tu vida y es tu momento, y no hay otra vida y quién sabe si habrá otro momento.

 _ **Maze Runner**_ pertenece a _**James Dashner.**_

Reto _Espejo_ para Ame Winner .

 **Advertencia:** Esto contiene temas religiosos y temática slash (niñoxniño), si no te gusta o no eres tolerante, desde ya puedes abandonar el fic.

 _Los temas aquí son tratados con la seriedad propia y sin el deseo de ofender a terceros._

 **Aclaraciones:** Esto es un AU (Universo Alterno).  
.

 **Tú  
– **.–.–****

 **3.-  
**

Se escuchaban gritos, pero no cualquiera, sino unos demenciales y luego azotes como si alguien diera de lleno su cabeza contra la pared. Cuando uno se acercaba a la zona, incluso podía llegar a apreciarse el chapotear de la sangre que brotaba de las heridas.

Dean esperaba al centro de la sala, manos tras la espalda mientras seriamente meditaba sobre diferentes cuestiones, ninguna conectada a dónde se encontraba ahora. Generalmente hacia eso, lo evitaba.

—Señor Dean, por acá —la amable enfermera de setenta años le guió lento en su paso, el hombre pudo apreciar que esos lentes de botella ya no surtían los mismos efectos que antes y la mujer se guiaba tanteando al palpar las paredes. Uno se pregustaría por qué es que no se habría retirado ya, su espalda encorvada y las ojeras pronunciadas en su rostro afirmaban con claridad que era tiempo, sin embargo nadie con quien trabajara le apresuraría para ello.

 _—No todos aguantan este trabajo como lo hace ella_ —una vez le contó el director de aquel hospital—, _y no podemos darnos el lujo de perderla. ¿Ha visto usted lo populares que somos?_

El Hospital Psiquiátrico no era el mejor lugar para ir a vacaciones, era verdad, pero conforme los años se había hecho más impopular de lo normal con la ola creciente de demencia.

— _Desconocemos la razón_ —esa tarde el hombre veía a uno de esos pacientes mientras se daba de topes contra el vidrio y luego, mirando su reflejo y ver en lo que se había convertido, soltaba en sonoros mujidos de risa mientras comenzaba a tirarse de un brazos. Aquella tarde Dean presenció algo que le insistía en no pensar de más en aquel futuro.

—Aguarde aquí, por favor.

—¿Le han cambiado de lugar?

Amanda le miró poquito torciendo lo mejor que podía se cabeza para alcanzar su altura mientras apoyaba una mano a la pared para mantener el equilibrio, luego volvió a girarse y caminar lento. —Pronto lo colocaran al tanto, no se preocupe —Dean sólo la siguió con la mirada hasta que ella entró por una puerta.

 _—No podemos estar al pendiente de todo_ —el doctor aún llevaba la bata repleta de sangre y con un pedazo de tela sucio se limpiaba una vez y otra la cara como si aún sintiese la necesidad de retirarse más carne de encima—. _No podemos_ —repitió perdido en su mente.

Los que lo presenciaron, todos intentaron detenerlo, pero fue tarde al llegar porque el paciente se arrancó el brazo entre alaridos y risas ahogadas por la sangre que escupía, y uno pensaría que moriría del dolor, pero incluso tuvo que se sedado para que dejara de arañarse y tirarse la carne del resto del cuerpo que podía.

—Dean... —su corazón dio un salto del susto pero años de práctica lo llevaron a sólo girar el rostro manteniéndose sereno—, escuché tu voz.

Se trataba de Castiel. Su amigo deslizó la mirada azul sobre su rostro como si fuera cualquier saludo y después la perdió adelante, por el pasillo. Llevaba un pijama blanco y simple, a la muñeca derecha un brazalete amarillo donde resaltaban pequeñas y minúsculas letras.

—Cas —observó breve a los alrededores sólo con la mirada y luego volvió a él—, ¿qué haces fuera?

El nombrado volvió a verle pero esta vez directo a los ojos y con el mismo gesto serio regresó adelante. —Te lo he dicho, escuché tu voz —después pareció estirar los labios levemente, muy poco e inclinó el rostro a un lado perdido en algo que parecía haber frente a él pero que el propio Dean no entendía—. Sabía que vendrías, ellas me lo dijeron.

—Cas, yo siempre vengo este día.

Pero el nombrado alzó una mano y llevó el índice a la boca solicitándole que guardara silencio, y así de apacible mientras había vuelto a verlo, regresó adelante, insistente. —Ellas lo saben todo, por eso jamás guardan silencio.

—¿Te refieres a las moscas?

Cas dio tres pasos, vagos y lentos.

—¿Qué te dicen Cas?

—Dean... —desde ese lugar y girando sobre sus talones, el menor se quedó contemplándole, aún inclinaba la cabeza y llevaba la mano arriba pero sin alguna función en particular—, deberíamos morir, justo ahora. ¿Morirías conmigo?

Y antes que éste pudiera siquiera adelantar para evitarlo, Castiel con unas tijeras a mano las llevó contra su cabeza, justo a uno de los lados y enterró con fuerza.

—¡Cas! ¡NO! —logrando acercarse lo sujetaba intentando cediera, que soltara. Sacó aquel metal y lanzándolo a un lado le apretó la herida mientras ambos caían al suelo—. Alguien, ¡necesitamos ayuda! ¡Ayuda! —volvió la vista abajo, el otro reía vagó mientras miraba el techo—. Cas, aguanta, estarás bien —Y eso insistía en su mente quien antes jugara a ser cazador cuando era pequeño junto con el chico que ahora sostenía en brazos, se lo repetía una y otra vez como un maldito mantra.

Dean, quien intentaba que el otro no se desangrara, buscó con la vista los alrededores, primero por ayuda, después por cualquier cosa con la que secar.

—Venga, resiste... —acomodando su cabeza entre las piernas se sacó la chamarra y luego la camisa, la cual hizo bola y presionó contra la cabeza sangrante. Y Cas seguía riendo bajo y leve mientras él se aferraba a decir lo mismo.

‒.‒

Sentado sobre la banca de madera podrida, llevaba las piernas abiertas y los brazo sobre los muslos mientras se encorvaba hacia adelante. A sus manos unidas la camisa seguía hecha bola, sus dedos estaban secos y pegajosos al igual que el faldón de sus vaqueros; su rostro no dejaba entrever lo que realmente pensaba, pero fuera lo que fuera, parecía serio.

Aquellos cambios eran cada vez más frecuentes. Anteriormente sólo se trataba de breves pausas, frases incoherentes, miradas perdidas, pero desde que comenzó a herirse esto no dejaba de ser cada vez más alarmante.

Los gritos del hombre arrancándose el brazo vinieron a él.

 _—No voy a mentirle Dean, sabe lo que sucederá_ —Apretó entre sus dedos el trapo ahora inservible—. _Lo mejor sería que dejara de hacerse esto._

La mayoría de los familiares si no es que todos, jamás habían vuelto a aparecer para verlos, sólo los dejaban ahí, ¿para que tuvieran por lo menos un funeral? Aunque ahí precisamente no se hacía eso, sólo se calcinaban y enterraban, punto. Pero, desde que Dean se había encargado de donar ayuda al lugar, él mismo se encargaba de que algún sacerdote acudiera puntual una vez por semana para ofrecer misas en sus nombres.

 _—Agradezco su ayuda doctor, volveré la próxima semana, cuídelo._

¿Cómo podía simplemente dejarlo ahí? ¿Cómo podía ignorar todos esos recuerdos y sentimientos que tenía hacia él?

Cas en alguno de sus momentos lúcidos le dijo que no lo odiaba ni lo haría, que estaría feliz que se marchara y siguiera viviendo su vida. Pero Castiel era un estúpido. Él, Dean, no podía simplemente obviar que no existió y listo. Olvidarlo. Él no era así.  
.

/‒.‒/

—Deja de decir tanta mierda —movía el trapo, ellos limpiaban unas piezas viejas para arreglar el coche, Cas aún no ingresaba al hospital y él tampoco era director.

—No es mierda Dean, es la verdad. Todo será más fácil si...

—¿Sí qué? —enojado sentó la pieza llena de grasa con el trapo ya inútil—. Nosotros sabemos bien que la vida no es fácil, así que vele con esa puñetera verdad a alguien más porque a mí no me estás diciendo nada nuevo.

Ambos eran chicos de orfanatos diferentes. Dean había visto morir a su hermanito junto con su madre cuando se incendió la casa, su padre, quien había quedado vivo estuvo breve tiempo con él, hasta que desapareció. Y Cas... Castiel siempre estuvo solo desde que recordara. Fue a conocer a Dean cuando le ayudó a escapar de unos tipos rudos que lo habían encerrado para que se quedará ahí a pudrir de hambre.

—Ahora calla tu puta boca, porque no me importa lo que pase ¡Me vas a tener ahí jodiendote la existencia por el resto de nuestras vidas!

Castiel, sorprendido, se había quedado observándolo.

—¡Pásame otro trapo! —apuró.

Pero el otro sólo seguía viéndole fijo, como si esa mirada traspasara su mente y leyera todo. Toda esa verdad. —Gracias Dean.

/‒.‒/  
.

Alzó el rostro colocándose de pie cuando el doctor se acercó, aparentaba estar cansado.

—Le hemos dado un sedante —sacó un pequeño pañuelo ya manchado de sudor y limpió su frente—, por ahora se encontrará bien —apuró antes de que fuera interrumpido—. La herida ha sido sólo leve, fue más una cortada larga ya que el hueso del cráneo detuvo la penetración, sin embargo no podemos pasar por alto que sus intentos de lastimarse han ido en aumento el último mes. Dean, en preciso cambiarlo de ala.

Contraído en sus propios pensamientos, el que ahora fungía como director del Orfanato Sur buscó la otra ala lejana a través de la ventana enrejada a la izquierda. Aquel lugar estaba repleto de alaridos, mujidos y risotadas, aparentaba más una casa del terror que otra cosa, sin contar que, todo aquel que entraba ahí ya no salía.

—Lo lamento.

—No lo lamente.

—Él pronto dejara la conciencia. Sería mejor que deja-...

—¿Puedo pasar a verlo?

Apenado ante la insistencia, el hombre no tan mayor de edad pero si apariencia gracias a los años trabajando en el lugar, asintió breve y le cedió el paso. Cuando lo sintió alejarse le retuvo por un hombro.

—Seguiremos haciendo nuestro mejor esfuerzo.

—Gracias doctor.

Dean continuó de largo por el pasillo hacia la habitación de la enfermería. Él no era muy mayor realmente, apenas tocaba los treinta y algo, pero pese a su corta edad logró un puesto como el que fungía gracias a su notable desempeño. El chico de texas, quien se había prometido dejar el lugar y pasear por el mundo recorriendo carreteras con Castiel sobre un auto clásico viejo, vio truncado ese futuro cuando entendió que necesitaba crecer para ayudar de alguna manera.

Se detuvo al marco de la puerta, y viéndolo atrapado con fuertes amarres, sólo se talló medio rostro y continuó hasta él. No importaba si Cas lo recordaba o no, él aún lo hacía. Así que, seguiría cumpliendo su parte.  
.

 **–.–.–**

.

Minho gimió con un dolor creciente naciendo por su cabeza, que terminó de detonar cuando parpadeó. Se quejó, masculló un par de insultos pero terminó por medio levantarse ya que sólo logró despegar media espalda de la cama antes de volver a caer sintiéndose más pesado de lo normal.

—Necesitas descansar un poco más.

Sintió que lo tomaban de las manos y lo guiaban para agarrar un vaso, luego el peso se movió hasta desaparecer. Por el ruido, el asiático identificó que Thomas estaba sentado en una silla a su lado.

—¿Qué klunk te está pasando? —enfadado intentó volver a doblarse hasta que lo logró y, contrario a beber el agua, aventó con molestia el vaso a un lado—. ¿De mierda crees que voy a volver a caer? —Con el gesto contorsionado por el esfuerzo de moverse, logró jalarse hasta que su espalda chocó con la pared y él quedó sentado.

Llevaba la ropa que su amigo le hubiese prestado, sin embargo buscando en sus bolsillos se dio cuenta que el dinero guardado y una fotografía tomada del armario del otro, habían desaparecido. De hecho, justo esa Thomas la llevaba en manos. Estaba algo rota, sucia y vieja, pero para ambos tenía mucho significado.

—Creo que es la única que tenemos —él la miraba con nostalgia, sus labios se estiraban levemente en algo parecido a una mezcolanza de felicidad y algo más.

—No me jodas Thomas, ¿qué pretendes? Y no insultes mi inteligencia.

—Todo lo que intento es protegerte Minho, eres mi mejor amigo —por fin dejó la imagen y lo miró—. He venido por ti, jamás mentí, conseguí lo de la beca para ambos —e hizo una pausa—. Déjame explicarte mis razones con respecto a ese chico, tú no está-...

—Shank, ya te di-...

—No Minho —Thomas no lo dejó continuar—, no puedo aceptar eso. No sé qué ha pasado, pero creo que puedo entender tu confusión con respecto a ese chico. Créeme, es una confusión.

—¿De qué mierda hablas? —irritado lo miraba—. Shank, ya te dije que él no tiene que ver en esto.

—¿No?

—No.

—¿Qué fue lo que vi cuando ingresé?

El asiático se cruzó de brazos, molesto. —Shank, metete en tus asuntos.

—Tú eres mi asunto.

Se formó un silencio, Thomas lo contemplaba de manera realmente seria y meditativa, hasta que al pasar de los segundos entendió que no habría otra solución que esa a la que resultara entre cavilaciones mientras el otro dormía. —Bien, si es tanto tu deseo de ingresar en esa escuela, entonces me quedaré contigo —era claro con sus palabras y firme—. Minho, ahí o aquí podemos seguir construyendo nuestro sueño, juntos, tal cual lo hemos planeado. ¿Aún lo recuerdas?

—Shank... —Minho estaba un poco impresionado—, déjate de mierda. ¿De verdad vas a tirar todo lo que has hecho? —Entre los dos, el otro es quien más se había esforzado desde siempre para continuar adelante. Justo ahora había ido a Roma. ¡Roma! Por un jodido año lo había estado escuchado parlotear de todo lo que estudiaba para ganar la beca de aquel viaje. ¿Ahora le decía que se quedaría ahí, en una escuela perdida de la nada y lejos de lo que le gustaba hacer?

Thomas se encogió de hombros. —Tú eres mi familia Minho, no un lugar —se dobló hacia adelante pasándole la foto—. ¿Qué dices?

Con la imagen entre los dedos, aún sin habla, Minho la miró y luego al otro.

.

 **–.–.–**

.

Newt corría a trompicones mientras a intervalos intentaba ver sobre su hombro si no le seguían. Pero nada, todo era oscuridad y más oscuridad que crecía devorándolo entre siseos lejanos hasta que por fin se detuvieron. Pero él no, él seguía y lo hizo así hasta lograr volver el camino hacia aquel orfanato.

Quería llegar con Minho, quería alcanzarlo. Tenía que hablar con él.

Trepó por una pared del patio, esa que horas atrás hubiera subido, pero conforme más lo lograba, los brazos más flaqueaban y la vista le nublaba hasta que sin poder sostenerse, le falló una pisada en el rapel y resbaló en seco.

No iban a dejarlo llegar. Ese chico, el raro que los interrumpió, era claro que él era el culpable de todo.

 _Lo odió._

—Minho... —veía el cielo oscuro, las estrellas antes tan vivas perdían credibilidad ante sus ojos. Apretó los puños y se obligó a levantar impulsándose para arriba volviendo a trepar, pero ni medio muro, resbaló nuevamente.

Una puerta lejana se escuchó, no la veía pero estaba seguro de algo...

—Minho...

Sí, tenía que ser él, podía sentirlo. Se torció en esa dirección y aguzó la vista hasta que por fin lo logró localizar. El nombrado caminaba por la oscuridad como si se estuviera escondiendo, pero no iba solo. Newt frunció las cejas, pero sin dejarse intimidar se empujó arriba. Iba a alcanzarlo. Iba a...

Una sombra negra larguirucha se detuvo metros adelante, atravesada en su camino; luego llegaron dos más. Gruñendo él los encaró, pero una cuarta, más alta que todas se abrió paso entre ellas y eso le hizo dudar.

Estaba a unos metros, todo lo que tenía era que...

—¡MIN-

La voz se le ahogó con la garganta apretada, se llevó las manos a ella e intentó soltarse, pero era como si lo asfixiaran y esto se marcaba más conforme esa sombra se acercaba.

Todo lo que tenía que...

No iba a...

Torció el sentido y comenzó a correr al lado contrario. No iba a rendirse, no después de haberlo conocido.

‒.‒

Thomas, quien iba en silencio escuchando el plan de su amigo, lanzó una mirada a la oscuridad y, sin nada más qué decir, siguió escuchando atento.

—¿Crees que en aquel lugar seamos bienvenidos? —él no estaba muy de acuerdo. Recordaba, según comentarios del padre Ethan, a ellos no les agradaba la orden.

—No hay muchas opciones —Minho buscó el orfanato con la vista pero Thomas le dio un pequeño empujón antes de reír breve por la broma—. Y luego dices que yo soy el inmaduro —Rodó los ojos y se rascó la nuca, de alguna manera seguía sintiendo la mente confusa, como si tuviera ruido.

—Tengo algo de dinero y conozco un amigo que nos dejaría quedarnos, es fuera de la ciudad pero funciona. ¿Qué dices? —Thomas lo miró, pero no hubo respuesta y es que, no la había. Minho no quería ir a ese lugar, sino lo que buscaba realmente era al rubio y eso no podía escondérselo—. ¿Crees que podamos hacer una parada antes?

—¿A dónde quieres ir?

—Confía en mí, es mejor llegar ahí primero.

.

 **–.–.–**

.

Alby veía a través del cristal de la ventana, sus ojos estaban rojos del cansancio y su postura desgarbada apenas y lo sostenía en pie. Bostezaba cada cinco minutos e incluso algunas lágrimas le derramaban sin poderlo evitar.

Le habían dicho que era mejor marcharse, que más nada podía hacerse hasta que llegase la hora indicada, pero él se negaba, quería creer que todo sería diferente y que no tendría que escuchar la decisión de la Directora Paige llena de condescendencia.

—Vamos Newt... —urgió. Quería despertarlo a golpes si era necesario, pero ni eso había funcionado (excepto un sermón fastidioso del doctor).

Respiró molesto y giró al ver el reflejo de unos chicos al abrirse la puerta.

—¿Qué quieren? —No quería ser rudo, pero no estaba de humor para chismosos—. Se han equivocado de lugar.

Thomas, bajo el marco de la puerta, negó. —En realidad es donde debíamos llegar —Una enfermera terminó por ingresar y acercándose ella creó una floritura mostrando al chico en cama.

— _Newton del Orfanato WICKED._

—Es muy amable, por favor déjenos a solas.

Alzando una ceja el de color los observó molesto esperando, pero le llamó la atención que uno de los dos chicos presentes veía demasiado impactado la situación. Se preguntó con toda franqueza si estaba bien. —¿Le sucede algo? —señaló con un gesto.

Thomas no respondió pronto, luego se giró a su amigo y le colocó ambas manos a los hombros. —Lo lamento Minho, esto es lo que trataba de explicarte.

—¿Es una broma shank? —y luego vio al otro chico—. ¿Tú estás en esta mierda?

Ofendido Alby contrajo el rostro. —Cuida tu vocabulario y tono, éste no es el lugar.

—¿De qué mierda se trata todo esto Thomas? ¿Qué hicieron? —a zancada grande llegó a la cama, era Newt—. ¿Fue Ethan?

Alby no entendió. —¿Quiénes qué? ¿A quién? ¿Quién es Ethan y quiénes son ustedes? —empujó a Minho lejos—. ¿Qué quieren con Newt?

—Por favor, déjanos explicarnos —pidió—. Nosotros somos del orfanato del otro lado.

—¿Los padres? —seguía enfadado—. ¿Qué quieren unos padres aquí? La Directora Paige aún no ha dicho nada.

—¿De qué mierda hablas? —Minho veía algo afectado aquel cuerpo y luego a él—. Escupe.

—Minho —Thomas calmó—, escucha —y pareciendo tener la atención de ambos, por fin habló explicándose lo mejor que pudo y que fuera rápido para no ser interrumpido. Fue claro y expresó todo lo que él pudo apreciar al conocer a la figura que se presentara en el orfanato.

—¡Estás de mierda, shank! —retraía el gesto en incredulidad y molestia, retrocedió dos pasos esperando risas o algo, pero enojado sólo dio media vuelta y se marchó.

—Shank, estoy a la par, ¿qué es eso de que... —¡Alby no supo siquiera cómo describirlo! Arrugó el gesto de manera chistosa y pasándose las manos sobre la cabeza dio pasos a un lado y a otro—. ¡Eso!

—No importa —Thomas veía meditativo el camino sin ganas de querer explicar más. Él era muy inteligente, más que cualquiera que conociera; pero justo eso también le hacía alejarse de las personas, odiaba explicar cosas que los otros no entendían o entenderían en su vida—. _Tiempo desperdiciado_ —se decía.

—Te recomiendo despedirte de tu amigo —iba a salir pero el de color lo detuvo por el hombro sin embargo él sólo jaló soltándose—, será más fácil para ti si lo aceptas ahora —fue breve y siguió. El moreno entendía pero no entendía a la gente en varios aspectos, suponía que eso le hacía llevarse tan bien con el asiático.

 _—El mundo puede pudrirse_ —era parte de sus rezos esas noches de escapada a la montaña donde querían observar el espacio en su máxima negrura.

Planeaban. Analizaban. Soñaban.

No límites, no juicios.

Ninguno sabía por qué habían sido abandonados, aunque a él le contaban que su madre lo hizo por su bien ya que había enfermado y no quería que le sucediese lo mismo. _Thomas no lo creía._

 _—Hacer algo, no lo sé, un cambio. Dejar de ser inútiles_.

 _Y Minho lo miraba con profunda solemnidad desde el pico de la roca donde observaba la caída a una muerte segura, y asentía antes de volver al vasto universo._

Ellos se habían vuelto buenos amigos a los meses de conocerse, más o menos a los siete, cuando el asiático en problemas (sin novedad) requirió una mano amiga y fue él para defenderlo dejando en ridículo al sacerdote con semejante argumentación. De lo único que el corredor (así lo conocía porque siempre lo veía corriendo) había pecado, era ser más inteligente que los otros y arriesgado. Él había robado un par de vegetales para dar de comer a los caballos con el punto de que: _—Morirán si siguen así, ¿no se supone que ayudan para arar? —_ Pero aunque ese niño no mostraba ser muy emocional, Thomas encontró claramente frente a él a alguien con una debilidad extraordinaria por proteger a las almas nobles.

Cinco años en la siembra fueron la solución para que ambos se conocieran bien durante esas largas tardes bajo el sol, hasta que Ethan, el sacerdote más renombrado dentro del exorcismo, descubrió un talento innato en ambos.

—Esto es mierda shank —Minho había llegado hasta el final del pasillo y observaba el exterior por una ventana grande, seguía sin creerlo. Su amigo lamentó encontrarlo tan afectado.

—Necesitabas verlo ya que no me dejabas explicarlo.

Thomas, quien se había quedado unos pasos atrás cediéndole un poco de espacio, colocó una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo en señal de apoyo. Le dolía verlo así, pero no se permitiría flaquear con la decisión de cuidarlo contra quien fuera y eso incluía al chico a medio camino de la muerte.

—Minho, técnicamente ese chico está muerto y fue su elección —su voz era firme—. A quien conoces sólo se está aferrando a algo para no irse. Está más allá de lo que podemos. Vamos, él tiene que continuar su camino, conoces lo que sucede con aquellos que se quedan a la mitad. ¿Realmente deseas ese futuro para su alma?

No le quedaba mucho tiempo, era verdad pues se encontraba rodeado de las sombras que lo consumían desde que él mismo las dejó entrar. Por ello fue que lo echó del orfanato y le dejó a su suerte; sólo él podía combatirlas y sólo a él le competía lidiar con ellas.

Hubo un silencio, mismo que a Thomas no le agradó al ver aquel gesto de profunda meditación en el rostro ajeno.

—Puedo traerlo.

Y lo que temió, llegó.

—Puedo traerlo —volvió a repetir ahora firme y claro regresando a esa realidad y observándole sin siquiera una duda. Tras todo aquel diálogo él sólo entendía que, si Newt seguía, es porque su esperanza de algo en esta vida aún no había terminado de romperse.

—Son muchos demonios los que le persiguen. Él cavó su propio infierno.

—He dicho que puedo —apretó los puños, firme. Y no sólo se trataba de salvar a alguien, sino que él entendía mejor que nadie eso de una segunda oportunidad. Sabía lo que era fallar y querer solucionarlo.

—Minho...

—No te estoy pidiendo que me ayudes Thomas, pero sí que lo respetes.

Hubo otro silencio, y cuando el moreno contestaría, fue interrumpido por la pronta voz de Alby.

—Los encontraba ya de rodillas rezando —parecía malhumorado.

—¿Nos importa una mierda haber destruido tus sueños?

—Lárguense de una vez, ya he solicitado al hospital para que no les dejen entrar. Esfúmense.

—Oblíganos.

—Ya lo he hecho —apuntó a un enfermero a lo lejos que les veía con curiosidad—. Les dije que unos pasantes de sacerdotes chiflados están jugando a los fantasmas. Mi siguiente paso es llamar a psiquiatría —y apuntó con dedo acusador a Thomas antes de que siquiera abriera la boca—. Déjate de tonterías hermano, pareces el más sensato pero no escupes menos incoherencias que él —e hizo un gesto de cabeza señalando al asiático quien estiró los labios en una sonrisa desafiante.

—¿Quién mierda te crees tú? —agregaría algo más pero, pareciendo entender algo, se retrajo un poco con el impacto de lo que su mente concluyó, pero en defensa dio un paso desafiante pateando todo eso que no entendía a un lado—. ¿Ustedes son algo? —Minho fue directo y sin tapujos, su miraba penetrante. Aunque el de color hubiera querido hacerse al que no entendía, la verdad que no se podía.

—¿Y qué si sí? —Alby gruñó, le enfadaba esa gente. Deslizó con cuidado su observación sobre el chico y al final no lo dudó—. ¿Tienes problemas en que lo seamos?

—Escucha, no estamos aquí para juzgarles —Thomas había puesto una mano al hombro de su amigo y le apretó poquito en comprensión, de alguna manera podía leer en su gesto que éste estaba raro.

—Ustedes los padres nunca entienden nada, todo lo dejan a la fé. Ya lárguense, nadie aquí les ha llamado.

—Como te explicábamos, tu compañero requiere ayuda.

—Y qué, ¿rezando lo van a ayudar? ¿Alejaran todos esos monstruitos? —Alby rió sin proponérselo, no quiso ser grosero pero le parecía absurdo—. Hablan pura sarta de imaginaciones ridículas. Newt no intentó suicidarse, él trepó por un muro y accidentalmente cayó, eso es todo. No hay demonios ni cosas de mierda que estén a su alrededor. Si no despierta es por el fuerte golpe que se dio en la cabeza.

Minho volvió a la batalla. —Déjate de mierda, sólo queremos saber dónde suele frecuentar. ¿Existe un lugar en el cual se sienta seguro al ir?

—¿Por qué debo contestarte?

—Porque puedo darle un nuevo orden a tu rostro.

—¿Sí? —Alby sonrió incrédulo e infló un poco el pecho sin intimidarse—. Veamos.

Thomas se atravesó, no estaba de acuerdo en ayudar a aquel chico, pero tampoco dejaría que Minho se metiera en más problemas. Él sólo levantó las manos pidiendo tiempo y observó al del otro orfanato.

—Entiende algo, no se trata de ti. ¿No prefieres intentar lo que sea? Porque... —y observó por la puerta como si supiera que algo se acercaba—, si mal no me encuentro, se te acaban las alternativas y el tiempo.

Y a la nada ingresó una mujer mayor con el cabello rubio, se veía afectada.

— _Directora_ —Alby se puso recto como tabla, ella se acercó unos pasos y le ofreció unas palabras que hicieron al chico ponerse mal, luego se volvió a los más jóvenes—. Agradezco que se encuentren aquí —ella era suave al hablar pero firme—. ¿Podríamos contar con su disposición? Les agradeceríamos profundamente que pudiesen asistir una ceremonia en una hora.

—¿Una hora? —Minho se olía algo pero no estaba seguro del qué—. ¿Qué quieren en una hora?

—Se ha tomado la decisión de evitar más sufrimiento a nuestro querido miembro —y observó brevemente el cuerpo del rubio—. ¿Podrían ser tan amables de...

El moreno interpuso una mano al pecho de su amigo y tomó el mando. —Con gusto podremos asistirle, sin embargo en una hora nos es complicado. ¿Podrían posponer el evento para la noche? Sería para nosotros importante estar presentes puesto que se ha hecho de relevancia en nuestra vida.

—¿Noche? ¿Ustedes conocen a Newt? —ella pareció sorprendida, pero tras pensarlo poco comprensivamente asintió—. Lamento que cursen por tal situación. Estaremos contentos de contar con su presencia —y luego se retiró.

—No me jodas Thomas, ¿cómo crees que podemo-...

—Minho, van a hacerlo aquí o allá, sabes perfectamente que con lo que menos cuenta ese chico es tiempo —y volvió la vista al otro—. ¿Vas a ayudarnos? No creo que pueda extenderse más.

No muy seguro Alby asintió, se le veía algo desorientado.

—¿Y bien?

Negando, el de color se rascó la nuca y dando de pasos a un lado y otro balbuceó relamiéndose los labios, y con ausencia soltó una par de cosas sobre un viejo parque, una pista para correr y otras cosas más sobre lo mucho que Newt solía ir ahí antes del accidente que le dejó mal una pierna.

—Mierda hombre ¡encaja las oraciones!

Minho iba a golpearlo pero Thomas lo detuvo y, al final, con paciencia desconocida para el asiático, esperó las instrucciones para cuando el otro por fin espabilara soltando dónde se encontraba aquel _bendito_ lugar, y sin más comenzó a caminar a la salida.

—No necesitas venir, shank. Me encargaré.

Pero era claro que el moreno iría. —¿Y perderme ver cómo patean tu trasero? —Su amigo era fuerte, él también lo era, pero aún así tenían que ser humilde y reconocer que les faltaba camino por recorrer. Fantasmas tan densos como aquellos podían consumirles toda la energía, y aparte de fallar, ellos podrían morir. — _No_ —brilló en su mente de manera segura. No permitiría que su amigo fuera perjudicado.

.

 **‒.‒.‒**

.

—Creo que es ahí —Thomas señaló a lo lejos, en aquel edificio solían realizarse pequeñas competencias e incluso existía uno que otro juego como columpios donde recordaba alguna vez haberse divertido. Minho sólo asintió y ambos doblaron a la izquierda y cruzaron la calle.

Thomas pensaba que quizás no se había ido mucho tiempo pero que al mismo tiempo sí. Veía al asiático igual en forma pero... todo él le resultaba un poco desconocido, un poco más secreto. Para él había sido difícil su estancia en Roma. Demasiado estudio. Demasiadas actividades. A todo momento tenía el pensamiento lleno que fue olvidando en preguntar al otro su vida.

—¿Me vas a decir qué son esas cicatrices Minho?

Éste torció el gesto con cierta molestia, con cierta reticencia pero al final sólo negó no dando importancia. —Un par de amigos que me hice.

—¿Tú? —Thomas rió—. Sé que la llevas muy bien con esas habilidades, pero no recordaba qué tanto.

—¿Qué puedo decir? —sus labios se medio estiraron algo divertidos—. ¿Es un don?

Hubo un silencio, habían llegado. Minho vagó sus pasos por los escalones a de la entrada de aquel sitio que el tal Alby señalara y se detuvo, a la salida para ingresar a la pista de correr ahí estaba aquella figura rubia, sentada, esperando.

Se acercó lento.

—Yo... —Newt le daba la espalda, veía los columpios viejos a punto de caerse que decoraban el centro de la ahora, extinta pista. A él le gustaba ir ahí para distraerse, para alejarse de todo. _Correr_. Correr tanto como podía hasta que le dolieran los pulmones y se sintiera libre. Pleno—, de verdad desearía haber hecho diferentes las cosas —Minho lo veía, serio, sin mencionar nada—. Conocerte antes, ¿sabes?

—Ahora lo haces.

No rápido, pero sí tras los segundos el rubio le regresó la mirada. —¿Y seguirá así si regreso?

—Shank —Minho con un gesto le indicó para que se moviera y le hiciera lugar, él se sentó a un lado—, ¿quién sabe? La vida es mierteramente rara. Aunque, ¿quieres que te sea franco? El preocupado aquí soy yo, el espanto de alguien tan horripilante como tú nadie me lo quita.

Hubo una baja risa.

—¿Listo?

Pero Newt se sentía raro y aquel sentimiento creció cuando observó no lejos a la otra figura. _A ese chico._

—Él quiere alejarme de ti.

—¿Thomas? —Minho lo miró breve y pensando en los acontecimientos recientes no estaba seguro del cómo explicar—. Puede parecer un shank y comportarse como uno, pero si hay alguien a quien confío mi vida, es a él.

Pero el menor seguía insistente mirándolo y _aquello_ persistía. Descendió la mirada a sus manos y observando las palmas se dio cuenta que las sentía pesadas, densas. Tan espesas como la negrura de aquellas sombras.

—¿Newt?

—No... —los dedos medio se cerraron y unas lejanas voces pronto gritaron a sus oídos traspasándole con tanto dolor la cabeza que se llevó las manos apretándola. Retrocedió y negó en un grito—. ¡NO! —Quería que se callaran. ¡Qué se fueran! ¡¿No había logrado perderlas?! ¡ELLAS NUNCA IBAN AHÍ!

 _—Mátalo._

—¡Shank!

 _—¡Llévalo!_

El rubio negó retrocediendo ante el contacto del otro.

 _—Mátalo._

 _—Acabalo._

 _—Elimínalo._

Ellas no...

 _—¡MÁTALO!_

Dio un manazo a la mano del otro dándole la espalda. Su cabeza... Su cabeza le explotaba.

 _—¡MÁTALO!_

—¡NO!

 _—¡MÁTALO!_

De la nada saltó contra Minho y encajó las manos cerradas sobre su cuello, los ojos desorbitados le brillaban en un insano miedo. —¡MÁTALO! ¡MÁTALO! —jalaba sus manos y presionaba haciendo que la cabeza del asiático golpeara contra el cemento—. ¡MÁ-

Una patada al rostro le hizo rodar medio metro y acuclillado al piso chilló con una intensidad que destrozaba los tímpanos. Al piso Minho se apretó contra sí pero Thomas fue más fuerte, aunque gritó con intensidad por el dolor, él no había caído y se posicionaba frente a su amigo defendiéndolo si es que podía decirse así.

Newt volvió a saltar con fuerza pero algo invisible le hizo retroceder y aullar con dolor. Thomas dio un paso firme adelante aunque su cuerpo aún se encorvaba con dolor y con una oración volvió a hacer que el rubio retrocediera aullando.

—¡Newt! —Minho tosió, las cuerdas vocales le dolía y de una lado de su cabeza escurría sangre. Escupió a un lado y a como pudo se levantó—. ¡¿Qué mierda sucede Thomas?!

Alaridos venían desde lejos presentes por tal la oscuridad cernida a su alrededor.

—Observa bien Minho...

El nombrado siguió lo que éste veía y se concentró, ahí fue las vio. Unos seres espantosos bailaban como en un festejo.

—Son sus propios fantasmas —una gota de sudor resbaló por la sien del moreno, jamás se había enfrentado a tal pesadilla—. Se encuentran consumiendo sus esperanzas. Destruyendo lo último que le aferra aquí.

Una de esas sombras gritó, de un clavado entró al cuerpo del rubio y éste saltó ya no contra el moreno sino contra Minho, pero Thomas nuevamente volvió a atravesarse y alzando su Biblia quedó como escudo. El moreno siempre lo había pensado así, que su amigo tenía una luz muy especial, algo que brillaba en su interior como un guerrero y eso hacía a otros tener esperanza.

—Van por ti.

Un aguijonazo vino desde atrás de la cabeza del nombrado, algo cálido. Líquido. —No voy a correr, shank —se sacó la sangre que le escurría y colocándose firmemente de pie les mostró el dedo medio de la mano zurda y luego apretó los puños—. Seré la carnada, ¿crees que puedas hacer algo?

Antes de que Thomas pudiera decir algo, el asiático alzó una mano y cerrando los ojos comenzó a rezar en voz muy baja, inmediatamente las sombras comenzaron a retorcerse. El menor entendió lo que intentaba y se concentró en el chico del otro orfanato. Éste parecía asustado, perdido. Enojado.

—Newt —su voz fue firme—. Escucha mi voz Newt y ven a ella —abrió su libro y comenzó a recitar una oración. Las farolas que aún quedaban con algo de luz explotaron inmediatamente y todo quedó sumergido, perdido en una viciada densidad sesgada por el silbar de una respiración que soltaba diferentes sonidos impronunciables—. Newt.

El rubio se enterró las uñas contra el cabello y arrancó mechones de éste, golpeó su cabeza contra la piedra durante segundos asfixiantes pero luego todo pareció detenerse. Las sombras desaparecieron.

Silencio.

Minho cayó con una rodilla contra el piso, su rezó invisible no paraba. Su rostro concentrado se contraía con aparente dolor, las cejas se torcían y los ojos se apretaban con fuerza.

El viento sopló leve, el arrulló de los columpios lejanos meció el ambiente.

Thomas observó con cuidado a los alrededores escondidos. Su corazón latía con demasiada fuerza y algo de sudor le corría por la frente y nuca.

Una bocanada de aire, como si fuera el escupitajo del mismo infierno bramó con histeria empujando a ambos chicos lejos. Thomas pegó prontamente contra una pared, pero Micho rodó más lejos y luego cayó por unos escalones. El primero se levantó, sobre su rostro se veía una clara expresión de dolor. Él no dudó. Se irguió firme abriendo el libro que cargaba con él y siguió leyendo claro y alto.

—A ti me encomiendo ¡oh gran padre! Concédeme el poder para alejar...

El viento sopló y con un grito fuerte Newt se dobló hacia atrás en una contorción que no parecía sana, rasgó su cara con dolor y regresando ahora a encovarse hacia adelante, le miró feroz.

—... Te pido padre, ¡alejadlos de aquí! Llena el lugar de tu presencia y limpia la esencia del mal. ¡Padre os lo suplico!

Minho a duras penas se estaba levantando, le cimbraba la cabeza y aún podía escuchar un zumbar. Se apretó el lado afectado y supo que aquel golpe le había abierto una buena herida como para sangrar así. Gimió con un poco de dolor y tratando de enfocar observó el justo momento cuando el rubio se levantaba con fuerza y corría contra su amigo.

—Tho...

—¡PADRE, HUMILDELEMENTE TE PIDO TE PRESENTES!

Newt rebotó contra una pared invisible, dio de vueltas para atrás rodando al piso, pero como si no hubiera pasado a más, se levantó rasguñando el aire, reptó hacia atrás en cuatro patas, trasero al piso y luego como un sapo saltó con fuerza intentando ir nuevamente en contra del moreno. Volvió a golpear con algo, está vez más potente y él alarido no se hizo esperar mientras la intensidad de un viento proveniente de ningún lado azotó buscando detener aquellos susurros cada vez más potentes.

Pero Thomas no se intimidó, el rezó que llevaba cambió a otro idioma, con una mano sostuvo fuerte la Biblia y la otra la alzó en dirección al rubio, creó el símbolo de persignación y bramó más alto.

—¡Ad vos, Pater, ego confido! ( _¡A ti Padre yo te confío!)_

Minho se apoyó contra la pared, las piernas fallándole y se impulsó arriba dando de pasos como pudo para acercarse. —¡Thomas! —llevando un brazo frente al rostro lo dobló en ala tapándose del viento quien se cargaba toda clase de cosas cercanas como rocas o vidrios. Intentaba hacer memoria de aquel rezo para poder ayudarle, pero el dolor que le recorría todo el cerebro no le dejaba pensar con claridad.

Newt gruñó, insultó y aulló con furia volviendo a levantarse contra el otro con un salto furioso, Minho intentó interceptarlo pero no lo logró y se fue contra el piso. Thomas, segundos después, cayó con el rubio encima.

—¡THOMAS!

Al piso intentando ver sobre el desastre visual que tenía, el asiático se concentró y comenzó un susurro muy bajo, un cántico.

—Min... —intentando quitárselo de encima, Thomas trató de llamarlo—. ¡Detente Minho...! —Pateó al rubio pero fue tarde, éste se había levantado y corrido contra el otro—. ¡DETENTE MINHO!

Aquel cantico no era cualquier cosa, era el llamado que te llevaba hacia la luz. Un rezo poderoso pero con un alto precio. Dicho constaba de guiar a bien la energía que estaba corrompiéndose, evitando así su sufrimiento eterno; pero en pago, quien efectuara el ritual entregaba su vida. Pocas veces se había implementado en la historia aquella solución por la magnitud de su precio.

Minho flaqueó un poco al sentir cómo se avecinaba aquel tormento, sin embargo siguió sin dudar. _—Lo lamento_ —dijo mentalmente, hacia Thomas, hacia Newt. Quería cumplir al moreno su promesa de hacer un cambio en el mundo, pero... ¿Cómo podía lograrlo si no comenzaba por cumplir con esa primer alma? Lamentaba no poder hacer algo más por Newt, de verdad quería entregarle una segunda oportunidad, pero aunque fuese ésa, de llevar su alma al descanso, por lo menos lucharía en cumplir ello al costo que fuese.

Todo se detuvo y en aquel silencio, al ojo de la tormenta, Newt quedó frente a Minho observándose fijamente. Era el momento.

—No —Thomas apretó la Biblia con fuerza y con la mano libre la alzó colocándola encima de la cabeza rubia, y con una fuerte exclamación éste último salió impulsado hacia adelante desapareciendo en el acto. Todo alrededor cayó, el moreno junto con ello.

Silencio.

Impresionado Minho tenía la mirada clavada sobre quien fuese su mejor amigo, Thomas estaba al piso, sangraba por la nariz y el mismo líquido comenzaba a escurrir por los oídos.

—Thomas...

‒.‒

Minho estaba sentado sobre el banquillo, su ropa mugrienta y con sangre, él había sido quien cargase el cuerpo de su amigo y ahora, impactado como seguía, veía la Biblia fuertemente apretada entre sus manos. Ésta, algo gastada, había sido un regalo muy preciado para el otro, el mismo Papa se la había obsequiado y la cuidaba como un gran tesoro.

—¡INEPTITUD! ¡INMADUREZ! —la voz fue fuerte del otro lado de la puerta, claramente era Ethan. Al salir observó duramente al moreno y se acercó lento—. Deseo firmemente que tu imprudencia al haberlo arrastrado, por fin entienda lo que son consecuencias. Thomas es una pérdida lamentable para el mundo. Él realmente deseaba hacer un cambio a la humanidad, tú sólo eres un ególatra que no llegará a tener siquiera la mitad de tan maravillosa capacidad y entrega.

—Ethan, es suficiente —otra voz, más profunda, le hizo guardar silencio y el mayor, con el mismo gesto de desagrado que le dirigía siempre, se marchó—. La Santa Misa comenzará en tres horas, hijo —era Dean, se le veía seriamente afectado, él no se había movido del marco de la puerta—, ve a descansar.

En mecánica éste se levantó encaminándose a lo que fuera antes su alcoba, seguía sin saber bien cómo sentirse.

.

 **‒.‒.‒**

.

Frente al cuerpo, mientras se ofrecían cantos y velas se encendían en memoria para guiar el camino de aquel joven hacia la luz, Minho volvió a descender la vista al libro en sus manos. Él estaba dispuesto a dar la vida. Él y sólo él. ¿Por qué tuvo Thomas que interponerse?

Apretó los dedos contra el grueso bloque.

Lo que Thomas había hecho era redactar una poderosa oración entregando toda su energía de luz para desaparecer las sombras de aquella energía que se estaba corrompiendo. Heroico. El moreno había entregado su existencia para salvarlo.

—Shank...

—Hijo... —Dean, quien se había sentado a su lado, no lo miraba, sino veía hacia adelante donde se encontraba aquella estatua tan emblemática—, uno intenta ayudar como sabe, recuerda que para cada quien es diferente. Thomas creía en lo que hacía, eso lo convertía en un prometedor exorcista; pero ése era Thomas.

Minho, quien seguía hincado y en silencio, no oraba, pero tampoco aparentaba hacer algo más. Había pasado ya una hora desde que terminase la misa y todo lo que había hecho era llegar ahí y arrodillarse mientras meditaba en silencio. Y en silencio siguió.

Respetando ello, el mayor continuó con la mirada al frente dándole su espacio pero sin dejarlo solo. Todos tenían sus propios fantasmas y los combatían como podían. Bajó el rostro en humildad y cerrando los ojos intentó comenzar a charlar con quien fuera que estaba del otro lado. No pedía por él, pedía por su amigo y se disculpaba, día con día, por ser tan cobarde como para no poder dejarlo ir. Sabía, probablemente sería lo mejor para Castiel, pero él no... no estaba preparado para un mundo sin su presencia.

.

 **‒.‒.‒**

.

—Alby, tráeme agua shank, muero —un susurro de voz rasposa recorrió el cuerpo del asiático, quien instintivamente había detenido su lectura y lo miraba. Hubo un silencio prolongado donde éste intentaba entender si aquello fue real o sólo producto de su imaginación, pero al verle mover los labios dejó el libro a un lado y se acercó, tomó un vaso al cual vació agua y con más paciencia de la que pudiera habérsele visto alguna vez, le ayudó a tomar aunque fuese un sorbo.

—Shank, me siento de mierda... —Newt parpadeó entre tanta luz sintiendo que le quemaba las pupilas. Gruñó, maldijo y al final abriendo y cerrando la boca pastosa volvió a intentar enfocarle. Se sintió confundido cuando frente a él hubo un rostro diferente—. ¿Qu-... —carraspeó—. ¿Quién eres?

La puerta se escuchó, y a la nada interrumpiendo la figura, apareció una nueva. Ésa sí que la conocía.

 _—Shank, ¡eres un slinthead! —_ era Alby, se le veía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja aunque su rostro parecía preocupado.

Minho, con libro en mano dio dos pasos para atrás observando, más que a Newt, su entorno; encontrando que aquellas figuras que lo rodeaban absorbiendo su energía, ya no estaban a los alrededores. Después se centró en él y la pequeña carcajada que soltaba en su charla con el otro. _Algo se sintió extraño por dentro._

 _—¡Tienes mucha tarea en el orfanato shank, ni creas que te salvas!_

En silencio, el moreno se encaminó afuera. Todo aquel tiempo había estado apoyándose en rezos iluminados alejando a las entidades demoniacas, pero ahora que todo estaba "normal" y que entendía su posición en aquel lugar, era tiempo de marchar.

 _—Minho, ahí o aquí podemos seguir construyendo nuestro sueño._

 _S_ onrió breve saliendo del edificio y sacó dos papeles de aquella Biblia que fuese de Thomas. Uno era el cupo que le daba el pase para ir a presentar en la universidad de ese pueblo; el segundo, el nombre de un hombre que le esperaría en La Alta Orden de Exorcistas y con quien emprendería formalmente su iniciación.

Tiró en un bote de basura el segundo y siguió a paso apresurado mientras se apretaba el estómago. Aún andaba a tiempo para llegar.

—Shank..., ya que tienes línea directa, diles que den lonche. ¡Mierda que muero de hambre!

.

Fin

.

.

 **Comentarios:** Me... ¿au? Me tomó meses asimilar aceptar la muerte de Thomas, lo admito. Bien, reto terminado.

¡Cleoru Misumi, muchas gracias por leer y tener paciencia!

Ni hablar, gracias por su atención. Me despido y cualquier cosa manden un mail o facilítense la vida y dejen un review.

Fin de la transmisión.


End file.
